


A Successful Valentine's Day

by xMyrrhx



Series: The Nesting Series [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha!James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Do not post to another site, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, holiday-themed fluff, mentions of OC children, omega!Q, the cats make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: This Valentine's Day, everything was for once, going quite nicely and to plan.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: The Nesting Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/934149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	A Successful Valentine's Day

James was still not a master at building nests, despite more practice (with assistance from Q!) as the years had gone by from that first Valentine’s attempt.

He’d especially wanted to be good at it so that he could surprise his Omega and their adorable children – or provide them extra nurturing during times of illness.

The Alpha could at least put together something presentable nowadays, without threat of collapsing – or as the first nest had been, actually partially collapsed.

Tonight was a rare treat in that the children were staying overnight with their favorite Auntie Eve and James was giving another go at a perfect Valentine’s night with his Omega.

Q was still the Quartermaster of M16, running a rather tight ship. For once however, the stars had aligned perfectly, and the villains of the world were being scarily well-behaved. It was the first night in recent memory that James could remember Q getting to enjoy without a work interruption.

With three children it was rare in general to get a moment’s time alone or a pause in calamity. The twins were almost pre-teen status and their youngest was making quite a name for himself – not in the best way – in his school. He really took after James, for the most part – even looked a mirror version of him.

The cats – Jasper and Alice – were even behaving themselves for once, though they were quite elderly at this point and took more to napping and lazing around than causing problems these days.

James had not let Q do a single thing once the children had been safely passed along to Eve for the night. The Alpha made sure Q was settled on the couch with remote in hand to watch re-runs of his favorite sci-fi shows while James set about making a gourmet meal for the two of them.

Wine had been sipped, food had been eaten (with leftovers tucked away for later) and James had taken great delight in feeding Q a slice of rich chocolate cake that he’d baked (and decorated) himself for dessert.

Q had even been presented with an overly-large bouquet of roses for the occasion and his reaction had been adorable – face quite pink from blushing and the cutest stammer to his voice as he thanked the Alpha for the flowers.

Q had also protested the Valentine’s present – insisting that James had done quite enough already, thank you very much – but had still accepted the new watch. He’d been in need of a new one since their youngest – as destruction loving as his father and as clever with gadgets as his mama – had managed to destroy Q’s old one in some crazy hard-to-believe disaster involving the cats, a remote-controlled toy car and a screwdriver.

But tonight was perfect – for once – and James was all but puffed up with joy when he unveiled the final part of the romantic evening.

The nest was certainly not the stellar quality that Q, being an Omega, could produce, but it was vastly improved from that first one those years ago.

The room was dimly lit, and the master bed had been turned into quite a substantial nest. Pillows and blankets had been pushed and prodded into place, while the scent of soothing lavender hung in the air. While there were a few slightly off-kilter pillows and one side was clearly taller than the other, it was all stable with no signs of falling apart.

The happiness radiating from his Omega let James know that he’d done quite good this Valentine’s Day. No complaints were had as the two tucked themselves in, quite content to snuggle one another until sleep claimed them for the night.

Tomorrow morning would find James extending Valentine’s just a tad with a homemade waffle breakfast in bed.

Tonight however, was all about holding his dear partner close and letting Q’s soft breathing lull him away to sleep in the comfort of a quite successful nesting venture.

**Author's Note:**

> While generally the Nesting Series stories are not chronological, this is somewhat a sequel to A Valentine's Attempt.  
> Another lonely year as a single-person for me, so once again turning to some fluff for self-comfort!


End file.
